Hora de llorar
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: [OneShot RHr] Otra muerte en la familia Weasley y Ron reacciona de una manera inesperada. Hermione aprende cómo tratarlo en esa situación.


N/A: Éste fanficiction está dedicado a May, por ser el Ron de Constanza en un sólo sentido. Gracias a Naite por ser una gran Beta Reader y persona. (No dejen de leer sus fanfiction, son fabulosos)

* * *

**Hora de llorar**

La guerra seguía privando al mundo de muchas vidas inocentes, y a los que quedaban, de su felicidad. Cada vez se hacía más difícil seguir adelante. Esta vez fue el turno, por segunda vez, de la familia Weasley.

Todos de cabello rojo como el fuego, todos valientes como leones, todos Gryffindors hasta la médula y todos sufriendo por culpa del mismo engendro maligno. Ron no fue la excepción, y aquella noche, al recibir la noticia, no pudo hacer más que enroscarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea y mirar el fuego revoloteando en su hogar, como si allí fuese a encontrar a su hermano diciéndole que en realidad todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla que ya estaba por acabar.

Harry y Hermione también estaban devastados, pero ni las mesas rotas por él, ni los llantos explosivos de ella, eran comparables con el silencio sepulcral de Ron. Sus ojos apenas se veían reflejados por el fuego; habían perdido el brillo que solían tener, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que, al parecer, ya estaba olvidando cómo parpadear.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Harry se había sentado a su lado varias veces y había intentado hablar con él, pero al no tener respuesta se iba a romper alguna otra cosa o a posar la vista sobre las líneas borrosas de libros sin títulos que eternamente permanecían sobre una de las mesas de la derecha.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras y se quedaba observándolo durante largos ratos, hasta que la imagen se le nublaba y volvía a subir con los ojos más rojos de lo que los tenía al bajar.

Unas cuantas horas después, Harry se acercó por detrás del sillón y, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, le dijo que se iba a recostar un rato y que él debía hacerlo también, pero la respuesta fue la misma de siempre y parpadeo, parpadeo, mirada fija. Al subir la escalera se cruzó con Hermione que bajaba con otro montón de libros de esos que Harry se preguntaba de qué baúl sin fondo los sacaba, y le pidió, en un susurro que retumbó como una gota cayendo en una tapera abandonada, que se quedara abajo con Ron. Ella asintió con la cabeza y por sus adentros, en ese nido de avispas que le estaba haciendo úlceras en el estómago, tuvo ganas de pegarle una bofetada y decirle que no hacía falta que le diga que no deje a Ron sólo y que _yo sé mejor que nadie cómo hay que cuidar a Ron._

Ella caminó hasta la mesa de libros y dejó allí los que llevaba consigo. Tomó uno al azar y se fue a sentar al lado de Ron. De todas las muertes que habían ocurrido hasta entonces, incluyendo la de Charlie, ésta había sido la que peor se había tomado. Hermione no podía llegar a la conclusión de por qué era así; la muerte de Charlie había costado la reconstrucción completa de una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, pero Ron había continuado su vida con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que decía claramente que esa muerte no había sido en vano y que la venganza llegaría. Era, de alguna manera, un brillo optimista y de determinación.

¿Pero qué era lo que le ocurría ahora¿En qué pensaba¿Hasta cuándo estaría así? Estas preguntas y más rondaban la mente de Hermione mientras lo miraba de reojo, con su libro entre las manos y el calor del fuego calentando sus rodillas.

Sabía que si no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, volvería a estallar en llanto, pero antes de que cualquier lágrima pudiera escapar de sus ojos y después de que los relojes anunciaran la medianoche, Ron hizo su primer movimiento. En la misma posición de rodillas abrazadas y sin quitar la mirada del fuego, se inclinó hacia la izquierda y recostó la cabeza sobre la falda de Hermione.

-Ron… -susurró ella débil e increíblemente sorprendida. Dejó su libro en el apoyabrazos del sofá; una de sus manos fue a parar a la parte superior del brazo derecho del chico y la otra se recostó titubeante sobre su cabello. Inevitablemente, se sorprendió una vez más por el tamaño de su amigo y quedó algo impresionada por verlo en esa posición que hacía que se viera como una gran soga rígida que se esforzaba por doblarse.

-Sólo sigo con esto por Harry –dijo finalmente en una voz lúgubre y áspera, con un dejo de sueño.

Hermione intentó pensar en varias respuestas para luego seleccionar la más conveniente, como solía hacer cuando estaba lúcida, pero ahora su mente no trabajaba y lo único que salió de su boca fue un "Lo sé" algo atragantado y casi inaudible.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué fue lo último que le dije –una vez más, su tono fue tenebroso, y una vez más, Hermione no supo qué decir- Shacklebolt le dijo a mi mamá que la muerte de Fudge para su familia iba a ser más llevadera porque estaban muy enfadados con él…

La frase parecía incompleta para Hermione, que estaba esperando preguntas para poder decir algo coherente, pero, pasados unos momentos de silencio, le pareció que eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, y cuando ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, Ron volvió a hablar.

-Él no entiende nada… y ahora Percy está muerto –finalmente la voz se le quebró.

-Es hora de que llores, Ron –le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente el cabello. No tenía sentido decir otra cosa; Percy no volvería a la vida por más frases y palabras sabias que le dijera.

Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no había otra forma de tratar a alguien que perdió a un ser querido más que siendo permisiva, más que dejándolo que se ahogue y desahogue en llanto, más que demostrándole que aunque esa persona ya no está en este mundo él no está sólo y, por sobre todas las cosas, brindándole un oído atento, por más que todas las palabras sean un llanto.

Ron lloró silenciosamente durante horas mientras Hermione lo acariciaba y reconfortaba y se secaba sus propias lágrimas con la manga derecha de su túnica. Él se quedó dormido y ella lo observó hasta que Harry y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron y llevaron a Ron a su habitación.

Al abrir los ojos luego de varias horas, Ron vio a Hermione durmiendo en la cama contigua, y al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados descubrió que lo de esa noche no había sido una pesadilla, que Percy estaba muerto y que la guerra seguía privando al mundo de muchas vidas inocentes y, a los que quedaban, de su felicidad.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

_**Reviews**_, por favor! No cuesta nada y es una alegría enorme aunque sea una crítica insufrible: con saber que leyeron alcanza.


End file.
